


Breakfast

by Authorexx



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: A Little Flirty, A little bit domestic, Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, There was drinking apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authorexx/pseuds/Authorexx
Summary: Sonny and Amanda share breakfast after spending an evening together.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Breakfast

Sonny Carisi blinked awake in his apartment’s bedroom. The sunlight streamed in through the window, and the sheets were askew. He was alone, stretched across his mattress with little other than the sheets on his body. Sitting up, a dull pounding settled into his head. “What happened,” he murmured, finding a shirt and some boxers as he stood, surveying the room. His clothes were strewn about, and he began to pick them up, tossing them into the hamper.

Upon picking up his slacks, a black, lacy scrap of fabric fell from his grip to the floor. He went home with someone last night? Was she still here? A sudden scent and sound of bacon confirmed his suspicions, and he peeked around the corner of the hallway into the kitchen. Sonny couldn’t believe his eyes as he found the source of the sizzling sound in the kitchen. It was… Amanda? Cooking bacon? In his kitchen—in his Fordham sweatshirt? He must be dreaming; this is impossible. Amanda couldn’t have spent the night; why would she ever do that with him…

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Amanda turned with a grin. “I found some eggs and bacon. You want some?”

Sonny rubbed his eyes, still trying to determine if this was a dream or reality. “I… ah, yeah. Thank you. What… what happened?”

“I think you know,” Amanda said, her voice suddenly soft. “This is just my way of saying thanks. Um… you got any biscuits? I could make some gravy from this bacon…”

“I might. I think I got some stuff in a can.” Sonny opened the fridge and produced the can, popping it open with ease.

Amanda laughed, and Sonny felt his heart do a flip in his chest. “I gotta make my mama’s biscuits for you sometime. It’s no pancake Sunday, but they’re pretty good. Sometimes I put cheese in ‘em, too.”

“You’re… making me breakfast? I thought you said you can’t cook?” Sonny looked at Amanda suspiciously, his eyes growing wary as he glanced into the pan.

Amanda shook her head with a sigh. “I can do breakfast; I’ve always been good at hangover cures.”

“But… we weren’t drinking that much,” said Sonny, laying the biscuits out on a baking sheet as his foggy memories began to return.

“Then why’re you actin’ like you don’t know what happened?” Amanda nudged him slightly before scooping the bacon onto a plate.

“Well, I couldn’t tell ya,” Sonny said, shrugging sheepishly as he moved to preheat the oven. She was really here, right beside him, making morning-after breakfast. “You okay, though?”

Amanda pursed her lips and nodded, her eyes meeting his after a moment. “Yeah. It was… sweet. Never thought it could be good like that.” She swallowed hard, feeling herself growing emotional. “Can you, um, grab me some flour? For the gravy?”

Sonny nodded as his heart fluttered once more. She thought he was sweet? He shook himself out of his thoughts and pulled the flour from the pantry, handing her the container. “Here.”

Amanda scooped some flour up and sprinkled it into the pan, thickening the pan drippings to a gravy. “Thank you, sugar.”

Sonny straightened, blushing at the pet name, unable to control the smile that now lit up his face. “Oh—of course, ‘Manda.” He turned away and slid the sheet of biscuits into the oven, trying to remain calm. This was a revelation—she said he was sweet; she was making him breakfast—she called him sugar?

“Hey, you okay?” Amanda’s hand was on his shoulder and he turned, his cheeks still burning.

Sonny nodded, running a hand through his hair nervously. “Ah, yeah. I’m fine.” If she only knew that his heart was pounding at a mile a minute; she’d laugh in his face.

Amanda smirked up at him, waving the spatula in his face. “You’re not used to girls who stay over?” She giggled, stirring the gravy and adding some seasonings. “That’s a shame.”

“I’m not used to that, no. And definitely not girls who make me breakfast after.” Sonny smiled, leaning on the counter.

Amanda raised an eyebrow. “You’re just gonna have to get used to it, then,” she said, carefully pouring the gravy beside the bacon on the plate. “How do you like your eggs?”

Get used to it? Was that… a proposition? She wanted to do this _again?!_ “Ah—doesn’t really matter… eggs are eggs; as long as they taste right, I don’t mind.” Sonny’s mind raced as he watched Amanda’s hands crack the eggs into the pan, her movements deft and practiced as she gently moved them around, sprinkling them with salt and pepper.

“Then I hope you’ll forgive me,” Amanda giggled, sliding the eggs onto the plate beside the rest of their breakfast. “They’re sunny side up.”

Sonny rolled his eyes in mock-annoyance, breaking into a grin as she laughed. “I said I don’t mind.” The oven timer beeped, and he retrieved the biscuits just in time, plating them up beside the bacon and eggs.

As they sat down to eat, Sonny looked up at Amanda, his smile genuine. “Thank you… for this.”

Amanda sat beside him at the kitchen table with two cups of coffee. “I should be the one thanking you,” she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she smiled back.

Sonny laughed, glancing away for a moment. “For what?” He scratched his head, searching her face for an answer.

Amanda leaned closer, feeling bold as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “For bein’ so sweet to me.” She sat back, looking away to quell the butterflies in her stomach.

Another blush came to his cheeks as Sonny took a deep drink of his coffee, attempting to hide it with a turn of his head, buying himself time before he could gather the courage to speak once more.

“And, well…” Amanda picked up a slice of bacon, biting into it with relish, “y’know, for lettin’ me climb you like a tree last night.”

Sonny all but choked on the coffee at her nonchalance, a hand flying to his throat. _“Oh.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Rollisi friends; still don't know if I'm doing this right, but here we are. I hope y'all enjoyed! -Ax


End file.
